Christmas Spashley
by 01shane01
Summary: Christmas One Shot


**AN::** Ok, so I know this isn't my best… but I wanted to get it out to you guys.

Merry Christmas.

--/--\--

"Can tonight be much shittier?" she asked as she paced, her hand running through her long blonde hair as she tried to calm herself down.

"Don't worry about it babe, the plane is only a few hours delayed."

"A few hours which I could have spent sleeping." She pouted as she sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder while I read the music reviews in some magazine someone left on the seat.

"Spence, it's not snowing as much as it was. It won't be long now."

'_Flight 180 to Ohio has been cancelled due to heavy snowfall and poor flying conditions. We apologize for any inconvenience.'_

"Are you kidding me! It's hardly snowing here!" Spencer shouted as she shot up from her seat.

"We will book a later flight Spence, it's not a big deal."

"We won't be there for Christmas Ash. I haven't seen my parents for way over a year."

"I know baby and I'm sorry." I stood up and pulled her close to me.

---

She let out an exasperated sigh as she put her bags down by the couch. There weren't any seats available on any flight that could get us to Ohio in time for Christmas.

I placed my bags down before I walked up behind her and placed my chin on her shoulder and my arms around her stomach.

"We'll figure something out Spence. Don't worry."

"What is there to figure out? There is no way that we are going to get to Ohio or get them here. Christmas is ruined." She sighed as she disappeared in to the kitchen.

My heart sank for her. She had been looking forward to seeing her parents since we booked the flights. I wanted to hit something repeatedly until my knuckles bled. We didn't bother to put any decorations up because we didn't see the point. But now Christmas is in 18 hours and I couldn't think of any way to make it better for her.

But I couldn't just stand here and ruin everything for her. I mean, this Christmas isn't completely lost, is it?

With a grin, I picked up my car keys and headed out the door.

- - -

"Hey Spence, come on, wake up." I shook her gently as I whispered in her ear, trying to wake her up.

"Ashy, I was having the best dream." She mumbled.

"Yeah? What was that?"

"You were in the shower with Megan Fox and Missy Peregrym." She sighed.

"And you weren't at all worried that I would be cheating on you?" I asked, faking shock.

"Well I was at first, but then you-,"

"Ok Spencer, as much as I would love to hear how this dream ended, I have something to show you."

"Can it wait? I want to see how it ends." She pouted and I giggled.

"I'll show you how it ends later, come on." I stood up and offered her my hand to pull her up.

I stood behind her and put my hands over her eyes and led her out of our bedroom, into the lounge. I moved my hands off of her eyes and she gasped and stared around.

It looked like Christmas had thrown up all over the loft. There was a Christmas tree fully decorated with a star on top, tinsel was everywhere like there was a mini tinsel explosion or something. The roof had a few things hanging from it and there was a huge penguin in the corner.

"Oh my god Ash! How did you do this?" she almost screamed as she ran around the loft.

"I felt really bad about not being able to go and see your parents and that Christmas was ruined, so I went and got Kyla and she got Carmen to help us get all this done." I smiled as she jumped on the spot.

"You are so sweet sometimes babe, I love you so much." She ran up to me and kissed me before she paused. "Do… do I smell something cooking?"

"You do. I know I didn't have time to cook a turkey or a chicken so I bought one from the store and there potatoes and loads of veg."

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked and kissed me again, slower this time.

"No babe, I think it's me that's lucky." I whispered as there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that Spence, I have to go check on dinner."

I walked to the kitchen and heard the door open. Moments later, Spencer was screaming and I could hear her jumping up and down. I laughed as I stirred the vegetables and put the stuffing in the oven.

I joined the commotion by the front door and was leapt on my Spencer after saying a quick hello to her parents.

"Ok, how did you get them here!" she asked excitedly.

"A friend of mine owed me a favour and I figured I would use it. Don't ask me what I did to get him to fly in the snow, but they are here."

"You didn't have sex with him did you?"

"No! Gross Spencer." I shoved her but quickly pulled her back in to me to kiss her, "you are the only one that I am sleeping with babe."

Her family got settled and we all had a great evening. Dinner went well even though I managed to burn all the vegetables.

"You made this Christmas the best ever Ash, I love you." She said when get got tucked in to bed and her parents were in the other room.

"Spence, I love you and it killed me to see you so torn up. I did what anyone would do."

"No one has ever done anything that thoughtful and troublesome as that Ash."

"Merry Christmas Spence." I said with a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Ashley." She kissed me back and hugged me before we fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
